One More Chance
by Dr4c0n1s
Summary: I just wish for one more chance to meet him again. Warning : M/M, Mpreg. Harry/Draco
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters of Harry Potter and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy and male/male relationships.

_Just one more time…_

_One more day… one last chance_

_To have him in my arms _

_To be with him_

_=-----------------------------------------------=_

'_Where am I…?' _he squeeze his eyes tightly as the morning light blind his vision. He turn his head slightly when he feel a hand cares his hair softly.

"Wake up sleepyhead. It's 8 o'clock already. I suggest you to hurry up or Jammie will bugger you off." The voice chuckle softly as he felt a lip touch his forehead. His body went rigid as he heard the musical voice and his eyes snap open. 'That voice..!' He snap his head to the right to see the owner of the familiar voice. He grab the wrist as the person rose from the bed. He hold his breath as the beautiful boy turn his head to him in confuse. He gasp loudly when he see the face, a beautiful face that he long to cares, to see and to touch again.

"Draco.." he whispered hoarsely in shock. He rise his free hand to touch the blond face. His skin soft and warm in his touch, so very real and alive. He felt his eyes wet when tears wheel up and his breath hitch in his chest with emotion. He draw him close and hug him fiercely. Oh God… how he miss this person, this voice..

A grey blue eyes look at him worriedly as he return the embrace. "Something wrong, Harry? Love?" he whisper at his ear and kiss his neck lightly.

"Merlin, I miss you so much." He said husky. Draco chuckled and kiss his temple.

"Well, I miss you too although I spent my last night with you in this house and in this room even in this bed, beside you every night if you seem to forget." He said in smug voice. "Oh really Mr. Malfoy - Potter, what's up with you?" he smirk and entangle the embrace. He peer down to Harry's face and narrow his eyes when he saw a longing look in there. "Are you feel alright, Love?"

Harry inspect him closely, try to reimprint his image in his memory. A soft long blond hair fall loosely pass his shoulder to the bed, a white creamy baby skin, a fierce grey blue eyes with a long black eyelashes, slim eyebrow that arc perfectly, a small point nose and a full red lip. A perfect angel of his. His Draco Malfoy.

Draco seem confuse and begin to worry. "Harry, are you ok? Are you got sick?" Harry cup his cheek and cares it, trying to remember its softness. He gaze directly to Draco as he smile. Draco hold his breath as he saw Harry's eyes. His eyes soft and full of love.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just like I say, I miss you. So much that I can't tell you." He grin lightly and tug him down. He kiss his lips lightly, just a chaste kiss. His sweet lip that can kill anybody with his tongue. Draco kiss him back with a little pressure and bit his lower lip slightly. Harry moan and deepened the kiss, he suck Draco's lower lip and thrust his tongue as Draco open his mouth to give him entrance. He cares every dip in his warm cavern and clash their tongue together.

"Love, I would love to stay in bed with you all day, but you know that we can't do that. We got to go to the Diagon Alley to buy supplies." Draco pant as they broke their kiss with a smirk.

"I know." He said absentmindedly as he nuzzle Draco's neck.

"Right, let me go now so I can prepare your breakfast on time. Go to bath, I'll wait in the kitchen." He said as he entangle his embrace and sat up from the bed. "Hurry love. I don't wait too long." He said with a wink as he walk to the door with a naughty sway of his hip. Harry hold his breath as he saw the most sexy gesture his love made. He saw the door been closed softly as he blink his eyes in daze.

'Wow, never thought I can saw that in my entire life.' He thought as he scratch his forehead. A goofy grin rose in his lips. 'Well, I see it now I guess.' He closed his eyes and breath softly, trying to feel the entire environment he's living now. He open his eyes and roam the room slowly. A rose pearly wall with a four poster bed in the middle with a curtain all around the bed. An oak wardrobe in the right next the door to the bathroom. He roll to his side to get up from the bed when he saw some pictures in his bedside table. He take a picture from the bed side table as he look on it with stunt.

A picture of Draco sit on their bed with some pillow at his back. His legs cross each other in lousy manner. His head tilt down right slightly as he wear a soft smile in his lip. His eyes smear of love, devotion and pride as his hair blowing by wind behind his back and the curtain flutter lightly with the wind grace around the bed.

Harry touch the figure in awe as he look at the little creature that been held in his arm with love. A little bundle of love with a frilly clothes in blue. A very beautiful baby. Their little treasure of life. Dracos' finger in his little hand, grasping tightly as he sleep peacefully in his mother arms. Protected and full love. The sun shine shimmering both of them in ethereal beauty. 'God, Merlin! I had a son.' He gaped at the picture dumbfully. He wake from his daze when a laugh came from downstairs. He opened the door and go to the laughing source to find Draco with a boy with raven messy hair tangling in his waist. They laugh freely as they kid each other. He lean to the door frame and watch the encounter with smile and love.

His heart wrench with emotions as he thanks God for fulfilling his last wish, not just he met Draco even with his only son. His son turn his head before he scream excitedly. "Daddy!" he shout as he entangle his grip from Draco's waist and run to his arms. He catch the little boy and lift him in his arms. The boy smile goofly as he look into his daddy eyes and peck his check soundly. His grey blue eyes shining with laughter as he hug his neck.

"Daddy, why don't you change your clothes? Papa said we would go to Diagon Alley now. I have to buy my supplies for the first year in Hogwards and we even haven't got a breakfast." He said with a pout. He look at Draco's direction to see his lover 'spouse now, I think' rise one of his brow to Harry. Harry shook his head and laugh lightly. 'Hogwards? First year? So, he is eleven years old now. I even don't know about him' he thought in sadness.

"Fine. I'll change now. You just start to eat, don't wait for me. I'll catch you up later after I take my morning shower and change my clothes." He said as he put down the boy.

"Ewww, you don't even have a shower?" he said as he scrunch his nose. Harry just laugh and back to their bathroom to take a shower. A moment later he came down with a fresh clothes and black robe in his arm. He strode to Draco and held his hip before he peck his lips. He absentmindedly kiss his son head in his way to his chair. He take his toast before he gulp down his coffee.

"Let's go" he said while he put his robe. Draco shake his head and grasp his son's hand before go to fireplace.

"Harry. I'll go first with James. Ok?"

"Sure. I'll catch up after you."

"Ok. DIAGON ALLEY." He shout as he step in to the fireplace. Harry soon follow Draco.

_=-----------------------------------------------=_

In the Diagon Alley, the three of them go to the Gringotts first to take some Galleons in Harry's vault. They go to Madam Malkin to get James' robe, then they search ingredients, cauldron and books for first year. On their way to shopping, Harry greet some people that still look up to him as The Savior.

"Well, that's all. But we still need to go to Olliver to get your wand." Harry said with a grin to his son. James seem nervous but nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, let's go then." Draco said dragging Harry and his son to Olliver places. When they came to the shop, Harry take a look around the shop while Draco shove his son inside.

"Ah, Mister Potter, isn't it? Mister Malfoy?" he said as he look between Harry and Draco in amusement. "Ah, the little one. Yes, yes, the first year, first wand, I see." He said as he look at James.

"Malfoy – Potter than."

"Sure do." Draco sneer at the old man.

"Yes, a wand for my son, Mister Olliver." Harry said with smile as he nudge Draco in ribs with his elbow.

"Yes, yes. He has your eyes Mister Potter."

"Blind indeed. He absolutely had my eyes, old man." He said with snort.

"And your courage."

Draco moan in agony, "Not another Griffindor."

"A very smart son indeed." He said ignoring Draco's sneer and comment.

"Geez, what do you hope, he is my son. Of course he is smart one. At least he had slytherin smartiness. How lucky." Draco grumble loudly. Harry laugh and hug Draco close before he kiss his temple loudly.

"Sure do. I never stop thank you to give me such a wonderful son." Draco grumble nonsense and tuck his face inside Harry's neck blushing and grin smugly.

"Anything for you, Love." He said with love.

"Oh, please you two. No lovey dovey in public, please." Their son grimace at his parents. Olliver stared at them with amusement in his old eyes.

"Watch your mouth, young man. If not for this lovey dovey, you wouldn't be here for sure." Draco narrow his eyes to his son with a grin in his lips.

"PAPA!!" he said in embarrassment. Harry laugh when Draco snort loudly.

"Well then, your wand hand please." Olliver said to James. James do as he told.

"Dark wood with dragon scale, eight inches. No, no, better in holly and fire salamander scale, strong and fierce. Try this." He shove the wand to James hand. "It'll be better in leir wood and unicorn mane, ten inches, beautiful, but strong." He shove a new wand. "Just move it up and down slightly." As soon as James move his hand a glow came from the tip of his wand. James stared at his wand in awe. "The right wand for the right man." He said with nod. Harry pay for the wand and say goodbye to Olliver before he got outside.

_=-----------------------------------------------=_

When they finish shopping it's already lunch time. They eat at small café near Diagon Alley when their son looking at a pet shop.

"Daddy, can I get a pet for myself?" he ask as he continually see the pet shop. Harry look at his son and turn his head to look for the petshop. He turn his eyes to Draco to see him shrug his shoulder to him and continue with his tea.

"Sure. Why not. You need an owl in Hogwards. We'll see inside after you finish your meal." He said as he ruffle his sons' hair. James smile and hug his Dad loosely.

"Thank you, Dad." He said as he wolf down his meal fast. When they finish their lunch, Harry pay the bill and they go to the petshop. When they got to the shop, James roam inside. He drag Harry from one isle to the other.

"How about we buy you this wonderful toad, Jammie?" Draco ask as he take a toad and gave it to his son.

"Ewwww… suck." He said behind Harrys' body. Harry smile and look around.

"What animal that you like to have?"

"I'd like an owl. Like Hedwig, Dad." Harry look down to his son and grin.

"Then, lets go to owls isle." He said as he grab Draco's waist and steer him there.

"Why not mouse? It suit you." Draco said.

"Papa, I don't like mouse." He said with a pout.

"Why not? It's cute and smart."

"Still don't like mouse." His son insist.

"Hmm.. I'd prefer a ferret." Harry said as he nuzzle his spouse neck and bite it slightly. Draco shut his mouth and blush as he glare at Harry. Harry laugh and kiss his lips with a pop.

"Dad, Papa." He whine as he heard a pop sound. He grin goofily as he look at them adoringly. Yes, they embarrassed him greatly for their affection display in public but he adore his parent too for their love for each other. And he truly love them both so much although his Papa always chide him everyday. When they got his owl, gwinie, they apparted to their home.

_=-----------------------------------------------=_

When they arrive there, Draco pack James school supplies at his trunk as Harry drive his son to the bathroom to take a bath together. After they finished their bath, Harry come down to the kitchen. He saw Draco in front of the stove, cooking dinner. He strode forward and circle his hands around his waist. He kiss his neck as he inhale his scent deeply. Draco sigh as he felt Harry hug him from behind. He lean his body as Harry kiss his neck. He smile softly and turn his head slightly to kiss him in his lips.

Harry capture his lips and deepened the kiss. "Love you," he whispered at Draco's ear. Draco turn around as he hug him close. "Love you too. Never forget it." he said as he kiss Harry's eyes one by one. "I will always love you. No matter what."

"You talk as if we'll never met again," Harry said with a force smile. His heart tightened as frightened start to seep in his heart. "I won't leave you, never." He said although he know he would leave Draco anytime. He know, because this is not his life, never his though he wish it was.

"I know.." Draco whispered, his body trembling as he squeeze Harry's hands slightly. Harry felt his eyes watered as he tightened his hold of Draco. They entangle their hug as they hear their son come down. Harry gathered dish and set it on the table as Draco collect their meal. Harry smile as he saw his son enter the kitchen and sit on the chair. Soon they eat their dinner in serene.

When the night calling, Harry sent his son to his bed. He pull the quilt and kiss him goodnight. When he came out from his son's bedroom, Draco wait for him outside. He leaning at the wall and he outstretched his hand to Harry. He take his hand and pull him close to his body. He kiss him softly and steer him into their chamber, never relish their embrace or their kiss. When they get to their bedroom, Harry start to pull their clothes off. Their kiss deepened and more sloppy. Their hands roam each other as they savor each other body. Their body tangled in a harmonized but frenzy and intimated dance until both relish each other.

When they finish their love making, Harry pull Draco on top his body. Draco snuggle his head in the curve of Harry neck and put his hand around his waist. Harry stroke Dracos' back softly and kiss his temple. Their panting turn normal as Draco's breath even out in his sleep. Harry pull him close and he _accio_ the quilt up their body. Harry close his eyes but he dare not to sleep. He's afraid if he sleep that everything turn up into nothing.

"I love you.." he whispered with his shaking voice as he felt a soft pull into his consciousness. He felt unconsciousness start to seep into him and throw him into oblivion as he giving up to sleep.

_=-----------------------------------------------=_

When he wake up in the next morning, the sun already high. He exhale slowly as he grip his emotion hard. _Wake up sleepyhead.._ he heard the voice deeply in his head. Tears trace down his face as he weep hard. His heart constrict painfully as he lost his love once more time. Leaving him again.

_Just once_

_Please don't take him away from me_

_Take me along_

_Just this_

_This one that I ask you_

~_Fin~_

_A/N : Review please. This is my first fanfic so any critic and review will be appreciate. __


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Here the last chapter of One More Chance. Hopefully you like it. If you'd like to read about what happened to Draco, please read My Last Wish. That's the sequel of One More Chance but from Draco's POV. Well, Harry Potter never be mine.

_Will you be there for me_

_Will you wait for me_

_Will you know me if we ever meet again_

_When I finally meet you again_

_At last_

* * *

'Why?' I keep on repeating the question in my head. 'Why did you take him again from me?' I asking and keep on asking again, but no one answered me. Sobs and hiccupping filled my bedroom. Sunlight basking me as I laying there in my bed. 'Merlin, why taking him again when I finally could meet him again last night. Why rob him again from me when I finally be with him yesterday. Why don't you take me with you instead leaving me behind once more time?' my tears leaking down my cheeks as I'm crying. My heart constrict painfully as morning came and he left me all alone again.

'Merlin, why?' I weeping hard as I felt my heart start to crumble and shattered one more time. Broken and bled again as I know that I'll lose all hope that I had one more time along with my lover, my beloved fiancé.

_Merlin, please.._

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me again_

My tears continue to flow. I try to control my emotion but I can't do that. Not when I lost my only light one more time. In the same time, in the same house. I can't take it anymore. I maybe got my wish, yes, but I never wish to been part once more time with him. With my Draco.

_Wake up, Sleepyhead_ I still can hear his soft voice in my ears, but I know that I won't find him anywhere in here. Never. I know it.. Cause I've been checking every room now and then and done it everyday for twelve years now. I'm hoping and hoping, but it never came true.. Never. Until last night. My beloved came back into my arms just like I've been remember before and it's hurt to let him go again.

* * *

I turn my head slightly. I saw all around my bedroom, the same bedroom I share with Draco before. I never change anything in this house. Nothing. In my bedroom, I still have two pillows. One your favorite. I never packing out your wardrobe, not even your bath supplies from my bathroom. I still have your toothbrush in my sink in our glass along with my own toothbrush and toothpaste. I never touch your shoes and I left alone your favorite dishes in your favorite table like you usually done before. I even play your favorite music like you always do everyday before.

I left everything like it has to be. Everyone said that I have to packing out all of your things, but I never done it. I never done it.. not because I don't want to do it, because I can't do it. I can't lose my memory of you. Memory of your smile as you saw me, your laughter as I told you about my classes, your pranks to cheers me up when I'm down, your passion as we made loved in our bedroom and your last smile as you dying here in my arms in these very kitchen.

I keep on fooling my self to think that someday that if I keep vigil on your memory, you would come back to me. One day that you just pop up from one of the room in this house as if it's just a bad dream and nothing ever happen to you. To us. That you still be here, with me. And I keep on hoping.

I know I made everyone worried, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Severus, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, even Lucius and Narcissa and I know that I could not care. I know that I'll lose my mind if I lose everything. First you, but if I have to lose about my memory of you too, I would gone insane. That's the only thing that keep me in line, your memory in me, in this house, with everything inside that remind me of you.

I stare blankly at my clock. It's fifteen to eleven. I've an appointment with Sirius at eleven o'clock as usual since Draco's death. He would accompany me, lunch with me and Severus and afternoon later, people would come to celebrate my birthday. The same routine from before every year. I sigh tiredly as I wipe my tears stain from my face. I wish I don't have to wake up anymore. I'm so tired and I miss him so much it's hurt. I wipe my last tears before I get up and go to my bathroom to get shower before Sirius come here and bother me to hell with his story.

_I wish.._

_I wish.._

_But I just can wish.._

_I can't do nothing more._

* * *

"Harry!" Sirius grab my arms and hug me hard after he come from the fireplace by floo. "Happy birthday, Harry." He said as he kiss my forehead.

"Thanks, Sirius." I said as I hug him back. "Where's Sev?"

"Still at home. He'll come with Sorren at one to have lunch with us." He smile at me. I smirk back at him though I felt my eyes watered slightly as he mention his son, Sorren Black. His son with Severus, my nine years old little brother. I inhale shakily and I turn around slightly when he hears my shaky breath. He grab my shoulder and turn me back at him.

"Sirius, I have to prepare some tea. Have you get some breakfast?" I said as I bow my face to hiding my face from him. I don't want him to get worry about me again. I try to entangle his grip from my shoulder but he won't let me. He cups my face and tilts my face up.

"Harry-" he said as he saw my watered eyes and my newly red nose as I try to hold back my tears.

"I'm fine, Sirius. You know it's happen every year." I laugh harshly as I lower my gaze.

"Harry, what happened?" he ask softly as he cares my cheek with his thumb.

"Nothing, Sirius." I felt tears hanging on my eyes lash when as he start to fussing over me. His worried take a toll in my emotions. I fell my control begin to slip little by a little. I begin to lose my grip on my emotion as I remember about my own on-dream son. My little James. My son with Draco. Our child in my dream. My supposed to be son.

"Harry, please. Tell me what's wrong?" he said as he pull me into his arms. He kiss me head softly as my tears fall into his shirt. I grab his shirt as my body tremble from my sobbing. He cares my back and steer me to sit on my sofa. I keep on crying on his shoulder and he waiting for my cry to subside. "Tell me, Harry. What's the mattered? Did I said something wrong?" he asked as he keep on caressing my back though my cry has been subside.

"No. You don't said something wrong. It's just me, Sirius. Not your fault." I said hoarsely. He said nothing as he waiting for my explanation. I inhale deeply to slow my breathing down. "It's just me, Sirius. Really."

"Tell me, Harry. It'll help you to take it out. To say it to someone else." He said.

"It's just about Sorren.." I start as tears begin to gather in my eyes again.

"What about him?" he asked patiently, though I know he's so confuse right now.

"Not really him. It's just about my dream from last night. My dream about Draco, me and our son. It felt so real as it never been a dream from the first time." I begin. I hold my breath as I try to control my feeling. My tears, my sadness and my frustration. When Sirius said nothing, I begin to continue my story. "It's began from my wish last night. I wished that I could met Draco one more time, and it'd been granted. I met him one more time in my dream last night."

"He was here, Sirius. In this house, in my bedroom.." I shut my eyes and bit my lips hard to keep my tears at bay. "The same bedroom like I've been using now. The same bed, wardrobe, table even our photograph. But the different was there's no photograph about my son. My only son, James." I swallow hard as I looking straight into his eyes.

"Yes, Sirius. Our son. Draco and mine. An eleven years old son. James Albus Malfoy – Potter. The exact age if Draco didn't die on me." I wipe my tears as it trickle down my cheek. I lick my lips as I try to smile at him. "I still can saw him. Black messy hair like mine, pointy face and grey blue eyes of his mother, Draco. I still can felt them, Sirius, here in my arms. I still can felt their skin and breath, I still can felt their laughter and voice, here in my skin and ears. Their warmth skin. Everything." I entangle from his arms and stand up from the sofa.

"I still can felt them, Sirius. Like it never been dream from the first time.." I look down at him. Tears pour down my eyes. My chest hurt so bad like someone grab and squeeze my heart hard. I sobs and breath shakily. My control disappear as I begin to weep and hiccupping. I press my hand to my mouth to prevent voice coming from me.

"It's just a dream, Harry." He try to sooth me.

"I KNOW it was a dream, Sirius. Do you think I don't know?? I've check every room in this house before you came here! Don't you think I understand that he and my son would never be here. Never been in this house with me. They never been with me from the first time! I know about it so much, Sirius and it hurts so much. Don't you think that I understand that it just a fucking dream and how much it destroy me to know that it just an imagination. A dream. Something that would never happen. I understand clearly, Sirius. But still.. " I sobbing hard.

"But still, I felt them like they really exist from the first time. How I wish it never been dream or how I wish that FINALLY he would take me away with him. How finally I could be with him again. And how much I broke down when I know that he leave me once again, with or without our son. But still, it hurts so much like my heart would burst out of my chest." My breath ragged as I continue shouting and crying. My heart clench hard till it's felt numb. Till I wish I could never wake up. Stop moving and breathing. Just sleeping. Stop feeling.

"That maybe was my future to be, Sirius. If I never messed up. if I could save him. If I came home earlier before. If.. if.. if.. But, everything has been to late now. I could never save him. I could never have a future with him. I could never be with him anymore. I could never have a family with him. I could never have my James no more. Everything.. Nothing anymore, Sirius.." I sobs freely as I rock my body front and back lightly. I hugs myself as I try to remove the chill in my body. To feel again.

"What left for me, Sirius? Nothing. Nothing important anymore. I felt numb. When I saw him once more. Felt his soft skin in my finger tips, felt his kiss on my mouth, felt his body against me, everything seem so perfect. He was my soul, and I lose him." I said as I stare blankly at him. Tears still leaking down my cheeks, I shattered and bled once more. I crying again as he collect me in his arms once more.

"That's not your fault, Harry. He know it, we know it and you know it too. You can't predict everything by your own. There's something that you couldn't prevent. You're a human, Harry. It's not your fault." He said in husky voice. I felt his tears on my head as he kiss my head softly. "It's never your fault. I'm sure Draco would be agree with me too."

_I know.._

_I know.._

_But still.._

_I'm felt guilty_

_Just if I know.._

_Just if I'm earlier _

_Just if.._

_Nothing would be back anymore_

_Nothing, even I cry blood of river._

* * *

Now, here I was, standing in his grave. White roses in my hands. I clean his headstone and place the roses there. I cares his engraved name, a beautiful names written in the stone. His name. Tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Hey, love. It's a new year again. Another year pass again. When I'm older one more year, and here you are, twelve years, you left me already. You know, I miss you so much it hurts." I said. Tears hanging down my lash. "I dream about you last night. You.. and our supposed to be son. A future that we should have. A beautiful family, you, me and James, our son. A perfect life, and I love it so much."

"I wish.. I wish it would never just a dream. How I wish it would become true. How I wish that my life now was a dream. Just a nightmare. How I wish you still be here with me. How I wish you and our son really exist. At least, how I wish that you still be with me, love me, smile at me.. just be with me like before." I grimace at the headstone. My breath heave hard from sobbing. I swallow hard and lick my lips.

"You know, Draco, when you came into my dream.. I wish that I would never wake up if it's just a dream. How I wish that you take me with you instead. But once more you left me instead. I wish I could hate you. I wish I never love you like this. But still.. I never regret this. To love you so much it's hurt. And I could never hate you for whatever you've done to me." I stay still for a while before I crouched down and kiss his headstone lightly. Feeling its' coldness in my lips as I pretending to feel his lips instead his headstone.

"I love you too, Draco. Always. Would you wait for me just for a little while?" I ask him with smile 'Just a little while' I stand up and turn around to leave the cemetery. Not too far away, I glace back and I stare to his headstone for the last time. "Good bye for now, Love." I whispered to him before I resume my walk and come home to my birthday party in my house.

* * *

When my birthday party over, it's already pass midnight. Severus, Sorren and Sirius sleep over in my house. When the last guest gone, I strode to my sleeping chamber. I change into my pajamas and get on my bed. I open my bedside table and I take a beautiful little box as I sit down on my bed. I open the lid and look out a pair of beautiful rings. A platinum ring with beautiful engrave in its inside. His ring on my name and my name on his ring. Our wedding ring.

I cares it softly and I take my ring out before I put it on my ring finger. "I swear my love to my husband, Draco Malfoy, to love him in sick and health and love him always." I whispered as I kiss the ring softly. "I love you, Love." I said with small smile in my lips. I lay down in my bed as I try to sleep. I heard his beautiful voice and laughter as my eyes fluttered close.

_Wake up, Sleepyhead.._

_Let's go now, Love_

_I've been waiting for you_

_Let's go together, never been apart anymore_

_Take my hand and come with me_

_Be with your son and me_

_To be with us_

* * *

"Harry, have you up already? It's ten o'clock sleepyhead." Sirius knock on Harry's door. No one answered. He knock once more time before he opened the door. "Harry?" he said softly as he came into the bedroom toward the bed where a body sleep under the cover in peace.

"Harry?" Sirius sit down on the bed. He saw his godson sleeping face. Sunlight illuminate his handsome face. Small but peaceful smile latch in his lips. His face soft and calm. He sleep in serene for the first time. Sirius shake him one more time. His breath hitch, his eyes watered. He take his godson carefully in his arms as he check his pulse.

None. He found none. His godson disappear forever in his sleep just after his birthday, following his beloved lover, his soulmate. His gone in peace in his own bed. No one could ever guess that he was gone, he looked like just in sleep. So peaceful and happy. Just like when he was with his Draco. And he know, it was the last time he would saw his godson. Tears pouring down his face as he hug Harrys' body close as he lose another beloved one one more time.

* * *

_Will you be there for me?_

_Of course I will, you silly. I've told you before I would never leave you alone. Malfoy always keep their promise._

_Will you wait for me?_

_I'll wait here till you came back to me, into my arms_

_Will you know me if we ever meet again?_

_I always will. You're the only one for me_

_When I finally meet you again?_

_Now I fetch you, to take you home with me and our son_

_To come home_

_At last.._

_~--------__Fin--------~_

_A/N : Review pleaseeeeee….. Any review will be appreciate. Thank you for reading. XD_


End file.
